Stats judge
A stats judge is a character in the that is able to read the individual values (IVs) of a selected and determine the range of values which the IVs fall under. Introduced in Generation III, these characters are usually located at a battle facility within the game. In the core series Overview Generally speaking, when shown a Pokémon in the player's party the judge will describe the approximate sum of the Pokémon's IVs (denoted as the potential), then identify which of the Pokémon's IVs has the highest value, and give a rough description of how high. (If the Pokémon has two or more IVs sharing the highest value, the judge may either identify them all in sequence, or report only one of them at a time.) The actual descriptions used vary between generations, but the range of values they represent is the same: In Generation III In Generation III, the stat judge is known as the Legendary Top Pokémon Breeder, and is an elderly found in the building right behind the Pokémon Center at the . He has raised for seventy years, and is able to tell a Pokémon's inherent ability just by looking. The Legendary Top Pokémon Breeder will read the IVs of Pokémon. The first reading he gives is on the Pokémon's overall IV total. The second reading is of the highest individual IV. If two or more stats share the highest IVs, he will randomly choose which one to mention. Quotes *First time :"For 70 years I have raised Pokémon! I am the man they revere as the legendary top Pokémon Breeder! If you ever become as seasoned as me, you'll see the abilities of Pokémon at a glance. You're a Trainer. Doesn't it interest you to know your own Pokémon's abilities? Here! Let's have a look at your Pokémon!" *Subsequent times :"Ah, youngster! Do your Pokémon's abilities intrigue you? Here, here! Let's have a look at your Pokémon!""'' *If no Pokémon is chosen :"What? You have no time for my advice? You should always be eager to learn from the experiences of your elders!" *Chosen an Egg :"An expert I am, but even I can't tell anything about an unhatched Pokémon! Show me a Pokémon! A Pokémon is what I need to see!" '''Sum of all individual values' Highest individual value "Incidentally, the best aspect of it, I would say, is its ..." In Generation IV In the from onwards, there is a man who considers himself a judge of Trainer's Pokémon standing at the lobby next to the PC. First he describes the Pokémon's "potential", based on the sum of all six IVs. Then he indicates which stat has the highest IV and what range it falls in. If two or more IVs are tied for the highest value then he will comment on only one of them. In Sinnoh, he selects which highest stat he'll report randomly; in Johto, he cycles through the stats in the following order: , , , , , . (If a different Pokémon is shown, then the cycle will not reset.) In Generation V In , the Judge is located in Gear Station, which houses the Battle Subway facility. However, he will only appear after the player has reached the credits. Similar to the stat judge in Generation IV, the Judge will describe the Pokémon's "potential", based on the sum of all six IVs, as well as the stat with the highest IV and its range. If there are two or more stats sharing the highest IVs, the Judge will list out all the stats in order of: , , , , and . Quotes Initial introduction :"You can call me the Judge. Heh heh, that's actually not my real name, but it's what everyone calls me. It's because of this weird power I have. It's a gift, really. I can discern--judge, you might say--the overall potential of individual Pokémon. If you'd like, I could judge the intriguing potential of your Pokémon." Subsequent introductions :"If you'd like, I could judge the intriguing potential of your Pokémon." After selecting a Pokémon :"I see, I see..." :"This Pokémon's potential is overall." :"That's my determination, and it's final." :"Incidentally, I would say the best potential lies in its ." ::(if there are 2 or more equally good best stats, then he will use one or more of the following lines:) ::"And its Attack stat is also good." ::"I see, its Defense stat is also good." ::"Its Sp.Atk stat is equally good." ::"Its Sp. Def stat is good as well." ::"Well, its Speed stat is also good." :"It's in that regard. That's how I judged it." If a Pokémon is not selected :"...Oh? You don't need me to judge. I get it." If an Egg is selected :"Judge an Egg?! That's a tall order even for me!" In Generation VI In , the Judge is an located in the Kiloude City Pokémon Center. In , he is located in the Battle Resort Pokémon Center. In addition to noting the overall total and highest IV of a Pokémon, he will make special comments if the Pokémon shown to him has an IV of 0 in any of its stats. The number of times Pokémon were judged by him are shown during Link Battles. Quotes Initial introduction :"You can call me the Judge. Heh heh, that's actually not my real name, but it's what everyone calls me. It's because of this weird power I have. It's a gift, really. I can discern--or judge, you might say--the overall potential of individual Pokémon. How about it? Let me judge the intriguing potential of your Pokémon!" Subsequent introductions :"Hey there! So how about it? Are you gonna let me judge the intriguing potential of your Pokémon?" After selecting a Pokémon :"I see... I see.." :"This Pokémon's potential is ." :"That's how I judge it, anyway." Highest individual stat :"Incidentally, I would say its greatest potential lies in its " :(If the Pokémon has two or more equally good best stats, then he will add one of the following lines:) ::"But its Attack stat is good, too." ::"Hmm. And its Defense stat is good, too." ::"Although its Sp. Atk stat is equally good." ::"Its Sp. Def stat seems just as good, though." ::"And, well, its Speed stat is good, too." :To describe the value of the Pokémon's highest IV(s), he will use one of the following lines: :IV range of 0-15: "It has rather decent stats, I'd say. That's how I judge it." :IV range of 16-25: "It's definitely got some good stats. That's how I judge it." :IV range 26-30: "This Pokémon has some fantastic stats. That's how I judge it." :IV of 31: "Stats like those... They simply can't be beat! That's how I judge it." Lowest individual stat :If a Pokémon has any IV of 0, he will use one of the following lines: ::"But its HP... It's pretty dismal, you know?" ::"But this Attack stat... It's terrible..." ::"But how can you make it through battle with this kind of Defense stat?" ::"But this Sp. Atk won't even leave a scratch on an opponent..." ::"But this low of a Sp. Def stat is going to leave you high and dry..." ::"But you won't get anywhere fast with this low of a Speed stat..." :(And if there are 2 or more IVs of 0, then he will also use one of the following lines:) ::"And that's quite a disappointing Attack stat there, isn't it?" ::"And that Defense stat is nothing to write home about, you know?" ::"And I'm afraid that its Sp. Atk is pretty bad, too..." ::"And it looks like it's no great shakes when it comes to Sp. Def either..." ::"And that Speed stat... Well, it's nothing to brag about, that's for sure." :In the rare event that all six of the Pokémon's IVs are 0, then he will describe how all its stats are its best stats, and then describe how all of them are bad. If a Pokémon is not selected :"...Oh? You don't need me to judge? I get it." If an Egg is selected :"Judge an Egg?! That's a tall order even for me!" In Generation VII In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, the Judge is located at the Battle Tree. Rather than judging Pokémon himself, however, he instead gives the player an upgrade to their PC to judge Pokémon, but only after the player has hatched at least 21 Pokémon Eggs. Quotes Initial introduction :"This Pokémon...has relatively superior... *ya-a-awn*" :"...Who are you?" :"No one impressive enough to shock me awake. *ya-a-awn*" After hatching 21 eggs or more :"This Pokémon...has relatively superior... *ya-a-awn*" :"...Who are you?" :"Someone impressive enough to shock me awake!" :"Was there something you wanted my help with? Oh, you want me to judge some Pokémon?" :"Then I'll update your PC Boxes for you." :"With this, you can get get your Pokémon judged anytime that you've got access to a PC!" :"Think I'll just slip out of here then..." Judge function :IV of 0: "No Good" :IV range of 1-15: "Decent" :IV range of 16-25: "Pretty Good" :IV range 26-29: "Very Good" :IV of 30: "Fantastic" :IV of 31: "Best" In spin-off games In Pokémon GO An appraisal feature was implemented in Pokémon GO starting from version 0.35.0 (Android) and 1.5.0 (iOS). Any Pokémon can be shown for appraisal to the player's respective team leader (Candela, Blanche, or Spark) from its status screen. As well as noting the overall "potential" of a Pokémon and its highest IV out of HP, Attack, and Defense, they will also comment on irregularly large or small Pokémon. The exact phrases used change depending on the team leader, but they all convey the same information. Category:Game characters Category:Emerald characters * Category:Male characters es:Juez de genes fr:Juge des IV it:Giudice Statistiche ja:ジャッジ zh:评定员